


You Stupid Computer

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cats, Computers, Gay, M/M, Original Character(s), Robots, bxb - Freeform, two gay computers kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 08:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11916915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He loved the way his red and blue hair fell over his eyes so often as he constantly pushed his hair back up. He loved the circuit pattern that ran up his sides and back. He loved the way his snake bites set perfectly against his lips. He loved— him..





	You Stupid Computer

"You have the cutest smile.." Elliott said, watching as the other man sat beside him, petting a small black and white spotted cat. He looked over his face many times, never wanting to miss a time where he showed a bit of emotion.

He loved the way his red and blue hair fell over his eyes so often as he constantly pushed his hair back up. He loved the circuit pattern that ran up his sides and back. He loved the way his snake bites set perfectly against his lips. He loved— him.. 

Xanax paused, quickly changing his expression to a more neutral one. Elliott pouted to when he noticed. "Come on, Xee! You never smile, it's not bad to be happy, you know.." He said, smiling at him. "Yeah, well, just so you know, I wasn't programmed to show emotion, unlike you." Xanax said, giving him the smallest of a glare. "But you can still do it... Who's gonna tell you not too?" He asked. 

Xanax made an annoyed sound and turned away. 'Is he trying to be so stubborn?!' Elliott sighed and pushed some of the bright green hair out of his face. He turned to face the boy in front of him and brushed a some stray hairs behind his ear. Xanax let out a small breath from his nose that was barely noticeable. 

"Dude, you don't have to hide your emotions from me.." He moved so that he was in front of Xanax. "You know I won't make fun of you or anything." He said, idly running his fingers through the others hair. 

Xanax looked down stared below him, not saying a word. Elliott watched at him, wishing he would at least give him a small smile. Xanax had only smiled a few times before, and he hoped to increase the amount. 

Xanax moved closer and grabbed the front of Elliott's tank top, looking up at him. Elliott was confused. He could tell something was wrong, but he couldn't tell what was wrong. He opened his mouth to say something but was quickly cut off by Xanax slamming his mouth against his. 

Elliot was shocked, but smiled through the kiss, feeling happy that Xanax had actually done something like that. He pulled back, looking at Xanax with evil grin. "So, there's an emotion you'll show." He said, giggling. 

Xanax pushed himself into the others arms and sighed. "Shut up, you stupid computer.." He said into Elliot's chest. Elliot laughed and pet him, brushing his fingers through his hair as he lay there. God, he loved him..


End file.
